Maraudeurs des Mers, Pirates des Caraïbes
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: L'ère pirate est en pleine essort, et cela ne va pas sans causer de problèmes. Que va t il arriver à la jeune naufragée trouvée par les célèbres Maraudeurs des Mers ? SUSPENDUE !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Quand aux personnages inventés, ce sont les miens ! Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec le film de Disney ! Et je tiens à signaler que je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire cette fic. Je l'écris seulement pour le plaisir et rien d'autre !

Voiciune fic de mon cruen réponse au défi de Shadowcan. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoy !

**Maraudeurs des Mers, Pirates des Caraïbes**

**Chapitre 1**

**Quand y'a plus d'pirates, y'en a encore **

Quelque part, au beau milieu de l'océan Indien, naviguait un bateau. Sur ce bateau, on pouvait apercevoir un drapeau noir orné d'une tête de mort avec croisée de deux os : le signe des pirates !

Le capitaine, James, était un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, brun aux yeux noisettes magnifiques mais l'un était caché par un bandeau et l'autre ne voyant pas à plus de deux mètres devant lui. Il était ni trop grand, ni trop petit et il était musclé, sans doute grâce aux abordages et aux pillages multiples de bateaux, espagnols de préférence car ils contenaient plus d'or.

Le second du capitaine, Sirius, était plus beau que le capitaine lui-même. Il était brun, grand aux yeux bleus et était fort musclé, à peu près autant que son chef.

Le second du second du capitaine, Remus, était blond comme du miel et avait de très beaux yeux dorés comme l'or. Il était lui aussi grand et musclé. Il avait un petit air mystérieux qui faisait craquer certaines mais qui cachait belle et bien quelque chose : c'était un loup-garou. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il l'était devenu, ses souvenir étant flou, comme ceux des ses camarades.

Le dernier de cette bande de pirates, Peter, était, à l'inverse des autres, petit, gros et plein de graisse. Il avait des cheveux clairs, sans aucun éclat, un nez pointu et des yeux noirs, de plus en plus noirs au fur et à mesure des années, présageant quelque chose de mauvais.

Cette joyeuse bande de camarades s'appelait les Maraudeurs des Mers. Ce nom leur était venu naturellement à l'esprit, comme si ils le savaient depuis longtemps.

Le capitaine avait décidé de faire cap vers l'île de la Réunion mais de faire une halte à l'île Maurice avant pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelques bourgeois gentilshommes à vider de leur or.

James était dans sa cabine, assis sur une chaise confortable, derrière un bureau où s'étalait une carte du monde, lorsque Sirius entra en trombe et dit d'un trait, sans respirer :

« Une naufragée ! Il y a une naufragée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On la sauve et on verra ! » répondit le capitaine en sortant précipitamment, suivi de son second.

Ils trouvèrent Peter et Remus, attendant les ordres.

« Secouez-vous bande de moules ! » tempêta James.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent d'aller secourir la naufragée. Peter déroula avec l'aide de Remus une échelle faite de cordages. Sirius sauta dans l'eau et nagea vers la jeune femme, l'agrippa et l'amena vers le bateau. Elle monta à l'échelle, suivie de Sirius.

Quelques instants plus tard, après s'être remise de ses émotions, la jeune femme se confondit en remerciement.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé ! Merci mille fois ! Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ?

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda James avec un sourire hypocrite qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Lily.

- Très bien Lily. Vous allez nous donner tous vous objets précieux et vous serez notre bonne. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes très drôle, vous savez ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit le capitaine avec un air sérieux.

- Oh, non ! Où est-ce que je suis tombée ? gémit-elle.

- Chez les Maraudeurs des Mers, Pirates des Caraïbes. »

Ils ont disparus ! Mais ça marche, alors ! Fantastique ! Je vais être reconnu dans le monde entier ! A moi la célébrité ! A moi la fortune ! Je vais pouvoir être le maître du monde !

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Lily qu'elle rencontrerait les pirates les plus connus des Caraïbes, elle lui aurait rit au nez ! Pourtant, elle était bel et bien en train de cuisiner pour eux ! Elle qui croyait les fuir en allant sur l'île de la Réunion…

Flash Back

Dans le port le plus prestigieux de ceux d'Haïti, un paquebot était amarré, attendant ses passagers qui patientaient eux même pour partir.

Dans cette foule de gens riches, se trouvait une jeune femme rousse aux yeux aussi verts, sinon plus, qu'une émeraude. Elle attendait patiemment avec les autres passagers pour monter. Elle voulait aller sur l'île de la Réunion car on lui avait dit qu'elle valait le coup d'œil. Mais il y avait une autre raison.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que les Maraudeurs des Mers avaient fait leur dernier coup et on avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. Tout le monde sait que quand il n'y avait plus de nouvelles, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle ! Au contraire, cela ne présageait rien de bon car ces pirates avaient la sale habitude de disparaître pour revenir et faire le casse du siècle ! Voilà quelle était l'autre raison pour vouloir partir.

Lily monta sur le paquebot, contente de bientôt quitter cette terre, bien qu'un peu triste car elle y avait vécu toute son enfance, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle sera mieux loin de ces pirates.

Suite du Flash Back : Plusieurs jours plus tard…

Encore deux jours et le bateau arriverait à la Réunion. Lily était sur le pont du bateau, respirant l'air marin, se sentant libre, loin de ces affreux pirates. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, voulant graver la sensation du vent sur son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux, donnant l'impression de voler. Elle voulait rester comme ça à jamais, que le temps se fige pour l'éternité. Puis, elle se sentit obligée de rouvrir les yeux, mettant fin au doux rêve éveillé qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle posa son regard sur l'horizon où un bateau avançait plutôt vite vers le paquebot.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bateau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du paquebot et l'on pouvait voir en haut du mat, un drapeau noir où figurait une tête de mort agrémentée de deux tibias croisés : Le symbole des pirates.

Le paquebot entra en effervescence. Tout le monde allait et venait sur le pont provoquant un brouhaha et une pagaille impossible.

Lily, en voyant le drapeau des pirates, eut une peur bleu. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver les canots de sauvetage et vit qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul ! Paniquée, elle se précipita vers une porte de cabine pour se cacher à l'intérieur mais elle fut retenue par une main puissante et velue.

La jeune femme, toute tremblante, se retourna lentement, paniquée. Elle se retrouva face à un grand homme costaud, de grande envergure avec un bandeau sur l'œil et un bandana rayé rouge et blanc assorti à son t-shirt lui aussi rayé de la même couleur et son short bleu.

L'homme la traîna jusqu'aux autres passagers recroquevillés sur eux-même dans un coin du pont. Il l'envoya avec force s'écraser sur les pauvres gens et il partit rejoindre ses compatriotes pirates.

La bande était composée d'une vingtaine de pirates de tous âges et de toutes tailles. On pouvait distinguer au milieu le capitaine. Il portait un large chapeau, un long manteau avec une perruche verte sur l'épaule. Il avait une jambe de bois ainsi qu'une balafre sur la joue droite. Ce pirate était le pirate le plus connu et le plus cruel de l'océan Indien.

Le capitaine s'approcha en boitant des passagers tassés.

« Donnez-nous tout votre or si vous tenez à la vie, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Qui êtes-vous pour vous croire supérieur ? » demanda un passager courageux, à part si c'était la peur qui lui donnait des ailles.

Le pirate éclata d'une rire noir. Il posa son regard perçant sur le pauvre fou qui avait osé le défier. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement mais tint tête à l'envahisseur.

« Je suis Viggo McShippeur, le plus grand pirate et le plus connu de tout l'océan Indien. Maintenant donnez votre or ou sinon les requins auront le droit à un banquet ce soir. » Il rit sadiquement devant l'air effrayé des otages.

Les passagers terrifiés obéirent sans réticences. Lily, prenant son courage à deux mains, profita de l'inattention des pirates, qui s'occupaient plus de l'or que d'autre chose ; pour ramper lentement vers la barrière. Elle jeta un regard aux malfaiteurs et sauta par dessus la barrière. Elle nagea le plus vite possible loin du paquebot et des pirates.

Fin du Flash Back

Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour de chance de Lily ! Si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver plus tard, je crois qu'elle aurait préféré rester en Haïti !

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviewez !

La suite dans 1 à 2 semaines !


	2. Chapter 2

Mercià **Mimi Lily Black**, **Piz** (Quelqu'un de la Réunion ! Personnellement, j'y suis jamais allée, donc si dans les prochains chapitres, ça ressemble pas trop à la vérité, j'ai une excuse ! lol), **Roxie-Angel** et **lauralavoiepelletier** pour vos reviews !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de _Maraudeurs des Mers, Pirates des Caraïbes _et n'oubliez pas de laissez une tite review ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**Un bien joli bijou**

Cela faisait une semaine que Lily avait été « sauvée » par les Maraudeurs des Mers. Une semaine qu'elle faisait leur lessive. Une semaine qu'elle faisait la cuisine. Une semaine qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Une semaine qu'elle lavait le pont. En résumé, une semaine qu'elle était leur servante.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de laver le pont. Elle releva la tête, cala une mèche qui gênait sa vue derrière son oreille. Elle se remit à sa tâche. Elle en avait marre de travailler pour ces pirates d'eau douce ! Elle espérait au fond au d'elle qu'un jour, elle s'échapperai.

« Terre en vue ! » hurla Peter du haut du mat.

Lily s'arrêta. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la barrière et passa sa tête par-dessus bord. Elle regarda la mer au bout de laquelle s'étendait à l'horizon l'île Maurice.

James sortit de la cabine suivi de son second et du second du second.

« Peter ! Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

- Avant le coucher du soleil, Capitaine !

- Très bien ! »

Il s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily avait arrêté de nettoyer. Il se tourna vers elle et lui ordonna :

« Lily ! Retournez à votre poste !

- Tout de suite capitaine mais j'ai question. Allons-nous faire une escale à l'île Maurice ? »

James la regarda longuement, l'air de se demander pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis il retourna dans sa cabine suivi de Sirius et Remus.

Lily retourna laver le pont. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle récupérera bientôt sa liberté, foi de Lily !

Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures. Comme l'avait si bien prédit Peter, les Maraudeurs des Mers accompagnés de Lily arrivèrent à l'île Maurice. Le port était rempli de marchands, marins, touristes et autres personnes dont il vaudrait mieux se méfier.

Le bateau était amarré à quai. James avait pris la précaution d'enlever le pavillon noir et de le ranger à l'abri dans sa cabine. Il avait aussi décidé de passer la nuit à l'auberge et de laisser quartier libre à l'équipage. Il donna quelques recommandation à ses matelots. Lily en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle avait presque réussi à s'enfuir lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras en le serrant avec force. Terrifiée, la jeune femme se retourna lentement et se retrouva devant le visage souriant de James.

« Tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie, ma jolie ! Tu restes avec moi ! On va visiter cette île… et voir les trésors qu'elle recèle. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire étrange et un regard avide qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Lily le regarda, effrayée par cet air qui lui donna un sentiment de malaise. Apparemment, les Maraudeurs des Mers allaient reprendre du service à en juger par le comportement de leur capitaine.

Cela faisait des heures que Lily était traînée de force par James dans toute la ville. Ils étaient entrés dans tellement de boutiques que la jeune femme avait arrêté de compter après la dixième. Le capitaine faisait rapidement le tour, remarquant du premier coup d'œil ce qui valait le coup de s'y intéresser.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans une bijouterie, le vendeur, un vieil homme environnant la cinquantaine, les apostropha.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose ? » leur demanda-t-il après les avoir jaugés d'un œil expert.

James avait pris le soin de se changer pour se faire passer pour un bourgeois. Il avait aussi « prié » Lily de mettre une robe convenable et de soigner son apparence qui laissait à désirer après une semaine à faire les corvées de tout le monde. C'est ainsi que la naufragée s'était retrouvée habillée en parfaite dame de la noblesse accompagnée d'un James en costume.

« Je recherche quelques bijoux pour ma fiancée. », dit-il en faisant un geste vers Lily qui s'extasiait devant bagues, bracelets, colliers et autres boucles d'oreilles.

Le vendeur les emmena vers les présentoirs. Des bijoux plus étincelants les uns que les autres s'y trouvaient. Certains étaient surmontés de rubis, émeraudes, saphirs et autres pierres précieuses. D'autres étaient en or, en argent ou autre métal.

James les examinait d'un œil critique tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les descriptions détaillées du vieil homme. Il avait remarqué plusieurs bijoux qui valaient le coup de revenir plus tard.

Après un long moment où le pirate faisait une petite liste mentale, il releva la tête et regarda le vendeur droit dans les yeux.

« Ces bijoux sont, certes, très beaux, mais aucuns d'eux ne sont à la hauteur de ma fiancée. Lily, allons nous en puisque ce vendeur n'a rien d'intéressant. Je suis sur qu'il a mieux autre part. »

Il fit mine de sortir de la boutique, Lily à son bras. Le vendeur, sentant qu'il allait perdre un très bon client, lança au jeune homme :

« Attendez ! Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur. J'ai quelque chose qui va sûrement vu intéresser. Quelque chose de rare que n'importe quel homme serai prêt à donner tout l'or du monde pour l'avoir. »

James, piqué dans son instinct de pirate, se ravisa. Il se tourna vers le vieil homme avec un sourire avide. Le vendeur entra dans l'arrière boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un écrin en velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un superbe collier en or pur avec un pendentif en émeraude taillée en forme d'ange. James s'approcha avec Lily qui semblait émerveillée devant le bijou.

« Puis-je ? » demanda le pirate qui n'attendit pas la réponse pour prendre le pendentif entre ses mains.

Il l'examina attentivement pendant très longtemps, faisant fonctionner ses rouages de pirates. Il reprit ses esprits et, pour éviter tout soupçons, mit le collier autour du cou de Lily. Cette dernière l'effleura d'un doigt, ayant peur que cette merveille disparaisse au perde de sa beauté.

Le vendeur, sentant qu'il tenait une bonne affaire, commença à vanter le bijou.

« Le bruit court que ce collier est magique, qu'il contient une grande puissance. Une légende raconte qu'il servira à préserver ce monde en détruisant le mal. Mais tout cela a été raconté par une vieille folle qui avait soit-disant fait une prophétie ! Balivernes que tout cela ! Pour continuer sur les légendes, on raconte que ce pendentif a été taillé par un certain Merlin. Au diable ces légendes ! Et si nous parlions argent maintenant ? »

James n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à regarder avec envie son futur butin. Lily, elle, avait été très intéressée. Elle avait toujours adoré écouter les légendes et autres histoires sur la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Le pirate, jugeant qu'il était temps de partir, répondit qu'il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire sur lui et qu'il reviendrait plus tard sans faute pour chercher le collier. Il sortit avec Lily, content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant qui valait certainement tout l'or du monde.

Plus tard, dans l'auberge où séjournent nos pirates préférés…

Dans l'unique pièce qui servait de chambre à trois Maraudeurs des Mers, se trouvaient les occupants des lieux ainsi que leur capitaine et leur prisonnière/cuisinière/bonne à tout faire. Après une fin d'après-midi à faire du lèche-vitrine _(ndla : Je sais très bien que l'expression faire du lèche-vitrine n'existait pas à cette époque, mais après tout, c'est moi qui l'utilise !)_, les quatre amis et Lily s'étaient retrouvés pour faire le point.

« J'ai remarqué une très jolie serveuse en bas, lança Sirius, l'air de rien.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de jolies filles ?

- Mais voyons Remi chéri, c'est toujours le moment de parler de jolies filles !

- Pourquoi parler d'une serveuse alors que nous sommes en charmante compagnie ? » fit James en faisant un vague geste de la main vers Lily, assise près de la fenêtre.

Cette dernière se raidit soudainement. Elle recula lentement et ne tarda pas à rencontrer le mur. Effrayée, elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et se roula en boule. Qu'allaient donc faire ces pirates d'elle ?

Soudain, les quatre jeunes hommes se éclatèrent de rire. Déconcertée, Lily les regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait être drôle. Elle sentit la colère la gagner peu à peu. Elle serra ses poings. Qu'est-ce qui les faisaient rire ? Se moquaient-ils d'elle ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier ce soir. pensa-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

En effet, ce soir, Lily comptait retrouver sa liberté coûte que coûte. Son plan était de s'enfuir dès que les Maraudeurs décideraient d'aller « faire un tour ». Ils avaient prévu d'aller voler quelques marchands et surtout, d'aller « rendre visite » au vendeur de la bijouterie pour « parler affaire » à propos du collier « magique ». Pendant ce temps-là, ils allaient sans doute laisser Lily à l'auberge. Alors, elle en profitera pour s'éclipser en « empruntant » un peu d'argent à ses « sauveurs ». Ce soir, elle sera libre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Missions totalement possibles ?**

Les Maraudeurs des Mers venaient de terminer de mettre au point leur plan infaillible pour voler le collier « magique » ainsi que quelques bijoux et autres choses susceptible d'avoir une grande valeur.

« Bon, les gars, il faut être en forme pour tout à l'heure ! Je vous veux debout à minuit tapante ! » lança le capitaine.

Il sortit de la pièce suivi de Lily. Elle avait été obligée de se faire encore passer pour sa fiancée. C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Peter avait eu une chambre pour trois alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec James dans une chambre pour deux ! Le problème qui se posait était qui dormait où ?

« Mais la question ne se pose pas ma chère ! Il y a un lit pour deux et nous sommes deux. A moins que vous ne désiriez dormir par terre, nous serons obligés de dormir dans le même lit. » avait répondu le capitaine avec un petit sourire moqueur lorsque Lily lui avait posé la question. A ce moment-là, elle mourrai d'envie de lui faire avaler son sourire. Voulant dormir dans un lit depuis une semaine, elle ravala sa maudite fierté et se résigna à dormir avec le responsable de ses malheurs.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Les Maraudeurs des Mers étaient réunis dehors, devant l'auberge. Il était minuit. Il avait été convenu que Lily resterai à l'auberge, enfermée dans la chambre, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

« Bon. Remus, tu vas faire un tour un peu partout. Si y'a quelque chose d'intéressant, n'hésite pas !

- Pourquoi c'est Remus qui y va et pas moi ?

- Parce que Remus a moins de risque de se faire remarquer que toi, Sirius ! Pendant ce temps là, on va aller à la bijouterie voler le collier. Peter, tu feras le guet. Sirius, tu viendras avec moi à l'intérieur. Pas de questions ? Ok, on y va ! »

Ils se séparèrent. Remus parti tout seul tandis que James, Sirius et Peter allèrent à la bijouterie qui était vide à cette heure-là. Le propriétaire habitait juste au-dessus. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. James essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée, évidemment ! Il se tourna vers son second et lui fit un signe de tête. Ce dernier s'approcha de la porte, porta sa main à ses cheveux et en enleva une épingle à cheveux avec laquelle il décrocheta la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

« Après vous cap'tain ! dit-il en faisant une révérence.

- Depuis quand te promènes-tu avec une épingle dans les cheveux ? demanda James après être entré suivi de ses deux amis.

- C'était exceptionnel. Juste pour ne pas la perdre. »

James se retint de sortir une blague. Il fallait qu'il se concentre à présent.

« Peter, tu fais le guet et tu nous préviens si le vieux se réveille où si quelqu'un s'ramène. »

* * *

Du côté de Lily…

Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes après le départ de James, Lily se leva. Lorsque le capitaine s'était levé, elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Maintenant, elle pouvait passer à l'exécution de son plan. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et ne vit personne.

Parfait.

Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce où elle aperçu les affaires du jeune homme avec qui elle partageait la chambre. Elle fouilla dedans et trouva un pistolet, quelques pièces d'or ainsi que quelques parchemins sans aucune espèce d'importance et des morceaux de tissu. Lily prit l'arme au cas où elle aurait besoin de se défendre ainsi que les pièces d'or. Elle s'apprêta à sortir par la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée.

Mince ! Je suis enfermée ! Ce bandit à penser à tout !

Cherchant une solution pour sortir d'ici au plus vite, son regard s'arrêta sur la fenêtre. Une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Pas si intelligent que ça ce pirate !

Elle jeta un œil et prit soudain compte qu'elle se trouvait à une grande distance par rapport au sol et qu'une chute aurait pu lui être fatale.

Enfin compte, il a bien choisi sa chambre ! Raah ! Je le hais ! Allez Lily, cherche ! Fait fonctionner ta cervelle !

Son regard se posa sur les différents tissus.

Eurêka !

Elle alla prendre les tissus et tira dessus.

Solides.

Elle commença alors à fabriquer une corde de fortune qui, une fois finie, se retrouva lancée par dessus la fenêtre. Lily s'agrippa à sa corde et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas mais lâcha prise quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Un grognement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un incompréhensible « Maudits pirates ! ». Mission accomplie.

* * *

Du côté de James…

James et Sirius étaient dans la bijouterie. Ils promenaient leurs regards dans la pièce, remarquant d'un coup d'œil ce qui allait bientôt être leur appartenir.

Sirius ouvrit le sac qu'il avait à la main et le remplit de bagues, colliers et autres biens. Pendant ce temps-là, James entra dans l'arrière boutique où se trouvait des caisses en bois ainsi qu'un coffre, tout au fond de la salle. Piqué dans sa curiosité, le capitaine se dirigea vers ledit coffre qui était fermé par un cadenas.

« Sirius ! Viens, j'ai besoin de tes talents de décrocheteur de serrure ! »

Le second du capitane arriva bien vite, portant un sac lourd de bijoux qu'il posa une fois arrivé. Il pris son épingle à cheveux et décrocheta la serrure du cadenas qui s'ouvrit.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris cette technique ? demanda James, intéressé.

- Je sais plus trop. J'ai vu quelqu'un l'utiliser. »

James ouvrit alors le coffre où se trouvaient l'écrin de velours rouge aperçu quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et redécouvrit le sublime collier en or avec le pendentif en émeraude en forme d'ange. Sirius en resta ébahis par tant de beauté que l'on voyait presque sa mâchoire en tomber par terre.

« Allez mon vieux, on dégage ! » lança James.

Sirius se reprit et porta le sac qui attendait sagement qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Suivant son capitaine, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais, manque de chance, le sac pesait tellement lourd qu'il déséquilibra le pirate qui tomba en renversant le contenu du sac et rentra dans une caisse en bois. Cela provoqua un vacarme assourdissant qui réveilla le propriétaire des lieux. Peter accouru en haletant.

« Il… réveillé… pas tardé… venir. »

James jura. Il aida Sirius à se lever. Ce dernier, une fois debout, commença à ramasser les bijoux par terre mais il fut arrêté par son ami qui le pressa de partir pour éviter de se faire attraper. Les trois pirates détallèrent comme des lapins emportant avec eux le précieux collier « magique ». Derrière eux, la victime hurlait au voleur en réveillant les habitants de leur sommeil paisible.

* * *

Du côté de Lily…

Lily se releva tant bien que mal. Elle venait de faire une petite chute de quelques mètres mais était retombée, fort heureusement, sur le derrière qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle attendit quelques instants le temps que la douleur s'apaise avant de partir loin de cette auberge.

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Plusieurs habitants l'avaient aperçu avec James et ils se souviendront sûrement d'elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de retourner à l'auberge, les Maraudeurs reviendront bientôt et il fallait qu'elle soit loin d'eux à ce moment-là. Elle décida donc de s'aventurer dans la ville en attendant de trouver un endroit où passer le reste de la nuit. Après, il lui suffirait de trouver un bateau pour partir loin d'ici.

En passant dans le quartier marchand, Lily se rappela que c'était dans ce coin que devaient se trouver les Maraudeurs des Mers étant donné qu'ils avaient l'intention de voler la bijouterie. La jeune femme fit donc demi-tour en vitesse. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un bras la retint avec force.

« Alors, mademoiselle fuit notre compagnie ? » fit une voix familière.

Lily se retourna pour se retrouver face à deux yeux dorés qui la regardait avec insistance.

* * *

Du côté de Remus…

Remus venait de dévaliser une bonne dizaine de marchands sans en réveiller aucun. Il fallait admettre qu'être un loup-garou pouvait être un grand avantage ! Son ouïe fine lui permettait de distinguer le moindre son, sa vue lui permettait de voir dans la nuit aussi bien qu'en plein jour et son agilité lui évitait de se faire repérer.

En sortant de chez le marchand d'armes, Remus aperçu une silhouette avançant dans sa direction. Le pirate s'apprêta à se cacher lorsque l'ombre, apparemment une femme, fit demi-tour. Reconnaissant la personne, le loup-garou se dirigea vers elle et la retint d'un bras.

« Alors, mademoiselle fuit notre compagnie ? » dit-il lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit. Remus jura. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fait cambriolé. Régissant au quart de tour, le jeune homme se mit à courir, entraînant la jeune femme dans une course effrénée jusqu'au port, lieu de rendez-vous convenu si il arrivait quelque chose. Il monta dans le bateau avec Lily. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps de percuter, pris enfin conscience des événements. Se rappelant du pistolet emprunter au capitaine, elle le sortit et le pointa vers Remus. Celui-ci, trop occupé à scruté le port pour repérer ses compatriotes, ne put anticiper l'action.

« Qui est-ce qui commande maintenant ? » demanda Lily avec un petit sourire de victoire.

Fort heureusement pour Remus, c'est à ce moment-là que James avait décidé de faire enfin son apparition avec Sirius et Peter.

« Moi. » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

La jeune femme se retourna, pointant son arme à présent vers le capitaine.

« Allez-y ! Tirez ! » fit-il.

Tout le monde le regardait, abasourdi. Lily s'apprêta à tirer. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle. La naufragée ferma les yeux et…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur:** Après un long moment, voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Il est assez court et j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas trop tarder à vous le donner.

**Chapitre 4**

**Rêve commun**

« Allez-y ! Tirez ! » fit-il.

Tout le monde le regardait, abasourdi. Lily s'apprêta à tirer. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle. La naufragée ferma les yeux et tira. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Surprise, la jeune femme lâcha son arme et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Remus qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Quant à James, il la regardait avec un air narquois qui s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à la crainte d'être arrêté.

« Sirius, Peter, larguez les amarres ! Remus, emmène Lily à l'intérieur et attache-là puis revient nous aider. Il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible si on veut s'enfuir. Ne vous inquiétez pas chère Lily, quand tout cela se terminera, nous aurons une petite conversation », ajouta-t-il avant d'aller prendre la barre.

Lily se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des siennes. Si jamais les soldats les attrapaient, elle serait accusée de complicité de vol et pourrait dire adieu à sa liberté. Elle suivit donc sans rechigner Remus. Ce dernier la mena dans la cale du bateau où une chaise semblait n'attendre qu'elle. L'homme l'attacha et sortit sans aucun mot, laissant la jeune femme seule avec pour seule compagnie, ses pensées.

Elle était dégoûtée de s'être fait prendre. Elle qui était si proche de recouvrer sa liberté ! Maudit soit la force et l'intelligence de ce Remus ! Maudit soit cet arrogant capitaine ! Il était toujours sur de lui. Il avait toujours raison et cela portait sur les nerfs de Lily. Elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter ! Elle se rappelait de la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. Il était serein, toujours aussi confiant en sa personne. Il devait sûrement savoir que le revolver n'était pas chargé. Il lui avait joué un tour. Il avait dû deviner qu'elle avait projeter de s'enfuir.

« Je le hais ! fulmina-t-elle. Je le déteste ! Maudit pirate ! »

Ella continua de pester contre James jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Les côtes de l'île Maurice se trouvaient à présent à des miles du bateau des Maraudeurs des Mers. L'aube approchait. James accepta enfin de laisser son équipage se reposer. Cette décision fut accueillie avec une grande de la part des pirates.

A présent, le capitaine était seul sur le pont. Il observait les étoiles qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, laissant ses pensées dériver. Un visage se dessina devant lui : celui de Lily. Il l'avait oublié celle-là ! Il fallait peut-être qu'il aille la voir.

Il soupira et quitta le pont en direction de la cale. Dans le couloir, des ronflements se faisaient entendre. « Sûrement Peter » pensa James.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit, prêt à affronter la colère de la prisonnière. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit. Devant lui se trouvait une Lily endormie, attachée à une chaise. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de James fut l'inconfort de sa position. Sans réfléchir, il détacha la jeune femme. Elle tomba sur lui. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal. Il était un peu gêné de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La proximité du corps de la jeune femme le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il secoua la tête. Décidant d'être charitable, il porta Lily dans ses bras et sortit de la cale. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il entra à l'intérieur et la déposa lentement sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Il la recouvrit de sa couverture puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Il resta un bon moment là à la regarder dormir. Il devait avouer qu'elle était belle lorsque son visage n'était pas déformé par la colère. On aurait dit un ange. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main dans ses boucles rousses. Il serait bien resté toute sa vie à caresser ses doux cheveux.

Le soleil se leva. James se leva. Après un dernier regard pour la jeune femme, il sortit.

* * *

Dans une salle aux meubles rouges, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Sur un des canapés moelleux, en face de la cheminée, un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille s'évertuait à chatouiller une jeune femme rousse. Cette dernière riait, attaquée de toutes parts par les mains de son amant. Elle avait beau essayer de protester, son bourreau ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

« Arrête… », réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Il obéit et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? lui demanda-t-il en la tenant fermement.

- Pour ça. »

Elle se leva légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il relâcha sa prise sur ses bras. La jeune femme profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le retourner et prendre le dessus sur lui. Assise à califourchon sur son torse, elle lui fit un sourire vengeur.

« Tu va souffrire ! » le prévint-elle.

Puis elle se jeta sur lui afin de lui chatouiller les côtes.

* * *

Le soleil éclairait la pièce. Quelques rayons procurait une douce chaleur au visage de la jeune fille, couchée sur un matelas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se les frotter. Elle se releva de façon à se trouver en position assise et s'étira, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de faire un rêve étrangement agréable qui lui avait laissé une sensation de déjà vu. Elle aimerait tellement vivre la même chose que ce couple. Mais cela lui était impossible. Merci les Maraudeurs des Mers et leur maudit capitaine ! Penser à ces pirates l'avait rendue de mauvaise humeur.

Grognant, elle s'extirpa de sa couverture, toute habillée. Le souvenir de l'échec cuisant de sa tentative de fuite lui revint en mémoire. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Ne s'était-elle pas endormie dans la cale, attachée à une chaise ?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse, Lily sortit de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de corvées.

* * *

« YOUHOUUUUU ! Cap'taiiiiin ! C'est l'heure de se leveeer ! »

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre en guise de réponse. Le-dit cap'tain se retourna sur son matelas, plaquant son oreiller sur ses oreilles. Malheureusement pour lui, l'indésirable ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il arracha l'oreiller au jeune homme et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Faut se lever cap'tain ! On a une grosse journée aujourd'hui ! »

James soupira.

« C'est bon Sirius, j'arrive. » répondit-il.

Le second du capitaine, ayant accompli sa mission, daigna sortir. James soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait étriper Sirius si il continuait de le réveiller ainsi. Surtout qu'il faisait un rêve agréable, bien qu'étrange. Ces deux amants… il avait une impression de déjà-vu, comme si c'était un souvenir de son passé brumeux. Cela avait l'air tellement réel…

Il secoua la tête. Il ferait mieux de se lever au lieu d'essayer d'interpréter ses rêves. De plus, il fallait mieux qu'il se dépêche si il ne voulait pas que Sirius revienne lui faire subir un nouveau supplice.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans le bureau du capitaine avait lieu une réunion. James était assis derrière son bureau. Il observait attentivement une carte. Derrière lui, Sirius faisait les cent pas, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son supérieur. Quant à Remus et Peter, ils étaient tous les deux assis devant le bureau, silencieux.

« Sirius ! Assis-toi j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! » s'écria James, agacé.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'assis près de ses amis et entreprit de s'occuper en jouant avec une plume.

Au bout d'un moment, James releva la tête et soupira.

« Tu as raison Remus. C'est bien après demain. Il faut absolument trouver une île déserte le plus vite possible. »

Des soupirs se firent entendre.

« Mais je pense, continua-t-il, qu'une île se trouve près d'ici. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une nouvelle carte. Après l'avoir examinée pendant quelques minutes, il pointa son doigt dessus, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

« J'ai trouvé ! C'est à quelques nœuds de la Réunion. On devrait y arriver d'ici demain.

- Tant mieux, souffla Remus. Ainsi, je serais sur de ne faire de mal à personne.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on dira à Lily ? demanda Peter.

- Elle ne doit rien savoir ! s'exclama le capitaine. Et puis, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Elle n'a pas à se mêler de cela ! »

Un silence prit place. Sirius décida alors de le briser.

« J'aimerai bien savoir d'où te vient cette lycanthropie… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Enfin le chapitre 5 de MMPC ! Je suis fière de moi pour ce chapitre. En plus, je l'ai écrit rapidemment ! Enfin, j'ai surtout tardé pour m'y mettre mais le voilà bien plutôt que je ne le pensais ! Y'a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais y'en aura dans le prochain ou celui d'après, promis ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review !

**Chapitre 5**

**A la recherche de sa mémoire**

Une nouvelle journée de corvées avait commencée pour Lily. Comme tous les jours, à peine levée qu'elle se retrouvait à cuisiner le petit déjeuner de ces pirates. Malheureusement pour elle, les Maraudeurs des Mers avaient un gros, un très gros appétit. Après les avoir regarder s'empiffrer comme des porcs et manger les restes qu'ils voulaient bien lui accorder – la quantité dépendant de l'humeur de ce très cher capitaine – c'était toute une partie de la matinée qu'elle devait passer à nettoyer le pont sous le soleil brûlant. Frotter, frotter, frotter. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire et le second du capitaine ne se lassait pas de le lui répéter.

« On frotte ma chère Lily ! Plus fort ! Ca ne brille pas assez ! »

Si il continuait ainsi, elle allait lui faire avaler la serpillière ! Il n'avait qu'à frotter lui même ! On lui a jamais dit que l'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soit-même ?

« C'est bon Sirius. Laisse-là respirer un peu. Il faut reconnaître qu'il n'est pas facile à faire briller ce pont. Mes bras en souffre encore. »

_Béni soit Remus ! _pensa Lily. Le second du second était le plus gentil avec elle et mine de rien, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Prends une pose. » lui suggéra-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Il lui fit un petit sourire qui contrastait avec sa mine pâle qu'il abordait depuis deux jours. Il semblait malade, fatigué et cela l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Qu'avait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien. L'absence de médecin sur ce bateau était regrettable – nouvelle preuve de l'incompétence du capitaine. Heureusement, l'île de la Réunion était proche et James avait prévu d'y accoster demain dans la journée. Remus pourra toujours consulter là-bas.

Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle de sa santé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était l'un des nombreux mystères qui l'entouraient.

Elle soupira. Depuis sa tentative de fuite d'il y a trois jours, sa vie en compagnie des Maraudeurs des Mers ne s'était pas améliorée. De plus, elle continuait de faire le même rêve. Toutes les nuits, elle voyait toujours cette femme et cet homme passant un bon moment à rire et à se chatouiller. Mais plus étrange encore, elle avait l'impression _d'être_ cette femme, _d'avoir vécu_ cette scène. Elle avait beau fouiller et refouiller sa mémoire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir se rapportant à son rêve.

Suite à cette exploration de sa mémoire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir datant précédant ce fameux jour où Elizabeth l'avait recueillie.

**Flash Back**

_« Comment va-t-elle, docteur ?_

_- Elle a reçut un sacré choc à la tête mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle, Miss Taylor._

_- Bien sur docteur. Je vous remercie de votre visite. »_

_Un gémissement se fit entendre._

_« Je crois qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir._

_- Merci encore docteur. »_

_Un mal de tête épouvantable assailli la jeune femme dont parlaient le docteur et la dénommée Miss Taylor. Elle ouvrit ses paupières lentement et aperçut une tête aux cheveux bruns. Tout était flou autour d'elle._

_« Je…_

_- Shhh ! N'épuisez pas vos forces. Reposez-vous. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux et sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves._

_Quelques minutes plus tard – ou peut-être étaient-ce des heures ? elle n'avait plus aucune notion de temps – elle se réveilla. Elle se trouvait seule dans un grand lit à baldaquins rouges. A sa droite, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant pénétrer les derniers rayons du soleil et la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi. Quelques rares oiseaux gazouillaient encore, perchés sur une branche d'arbre près de la fenêtre. Elle aperçut une armoire en chêne au fond de la pièce. Des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs eux aussi de couleur rouge._

_Elle commença lentement à s'extirper du lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme brune entra. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon dont ne s'échappait aucune mèche. Elle se tenait naturellement toute droite et marchait d'un pas lent et élégant. Il était claire qu'elle faisait partie de la haute-société._

_Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bout de celui-ci._

_« Bonjour, je suis Elizabeth Taylor._

_- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_- Je vous ai trouvée inconsciente dans la rue alors que je faisais ma promenade quotidienne._

_- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

_- Quelques jours. D'après le docteur, vous avez reçut un choc important à la tête mais rien de très grave. »_

_Elle hocha la tête ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Un violent mal de tête la prit._

_« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais vous faire apporter un repas._

_- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Elizabeth s'apprêtait à sortir. Je… qui suis-je ? »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Amnésie, tel avait été le diagnostic du docteur. Après quelques jours, elle put enfin se souvenir de son prénom. C'était la toute première chose dont elle se rappelait qui concernait son « ancienne vie » et malheureusement, la dernière aussi. Elle était Lily, mais Lily qui ? D'où venait-elle ? Où était-elle née ? Qui faisait partie de sa famille ? Avait-elle des frères et sœurs ? Ou était-elle fille unique ? Etait-elle fiancée ou même mariée ? Elle se posait des milliers de questions et n'avait aucune réponse, sauf à la dernière.

**Flash Back**

_« Je crois qu'un beau jeune homme doit être à ta recherche ! »_

_Lily venait à peine de se réveiller qu'Elizabeth était entrée comme une furie dans sa chambre. Même dans la précipitation, elle ne perdait rien de son élégance et de son maintien._

_« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie._

_Elle se frotta les yeux puis s'étira pendant qu'Elizabeth écartait les rideaux pour laisser pénétrer les rayons du soleil. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit de Lily avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

« Tu es fiancée ma chère Lily ! Ou peut-être même mariée ! Il est donc fort possible qu'un charmant jeune homme soit à ta recherche !

_- Fiancée ? répéta-t-elle, ébahit. Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?_

_- Vois-tu, le jour où je t'ai retrouvée tu portais une très jolie robe blanche. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention ce jour-là. Mais ce matin, Marta m'y a fait repenser. C'est une robe de mariée, j'en suis sûre et certaine, bien que je ne sais pas de quelle étoffe elle est faite. De plus, il y a un signe qui ne trompe pas. »_

_Elle prit la main droite de Lily. A son annulaire se trouvait une magnifique bague. L'anneau était fait en argent fin et était serti d'une émeraude._

_« Je… je suis fiancée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Et je ne sais même pas qui me l'a offerte. »_

_Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière semblait surprise de sa réaction. Elle enroula ses bras autour de Lily et essaya de la calmer tout en la berçant._

_« Je_ _ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle ! Ni même à quoi il ressemble !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il doit être à ta recherche tout comme les membres de ta famille. J'en suis sûre. De plus, tu retrouveras bientôt la mémoire. Je te le promet. »_

_Lily réussit à se calmer quelques minutes plus tard après maints sanglots et larmes versées. Elle se détacha d'Elizabeth avant de murmurer tout en essuyant ses larmes :_

_« Il est brun, j'en suis persuadée. »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa main droite. Plus aucune bague ne se trouvait à son doigt. Seule une marque blanche témoignait de son ancienne présence. Elle avait été obligée de donner son bien le plus cher, son seul lien avec ses souvenirs perdus aux Maraudeurs des Mers lorsque ces derniers l'avaient sauvée de la noyade.

Où se trouvait cette bague ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être dans la salle au trésor ? Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle devait absolument retrouver cette bague. Elle espérait qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire. De plus, elle lui apportait l'espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, était à sa recherche. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille alors qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui ferait tout pour elle.

Mais comment pouvait-elle pénétrer dans la salle au trésor ? La porte était fermée à clé. Impossible pour elle d'entrer. A moins de voler la-dite clé qui se trouvait autour du coup du capitaine. Pourquoi devait-il toujours lui rendre la tâche plus difficile ?

Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit. Plan beaucoup plus élaboré et plus sûr que le dernier qui avait été un échec complet.

Il fallait agir au plus vite. Ce soir serait parfait.


End file.
